Playboy
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: Starfire catches Robin with Raven, right after she steps out of her room, finished preparing for her date with him... we know she's not the jealous type... but what does she do?


**PLAYBOY**

Starfire twirled around her room in the air, happier than ever. In fact, it was beyond happy. She was ecstatic. Robin had just asked her out. Robin asked her out!

She trilled joyfully; then laughed, hugging her teddy bear tight in her arms. It was surprising that its head didn't burst like a melon. Then again, it was a stuffed animal. But with no doubt, if it was real… well, it wouldn't have been pretty. She set it down loving then drifted over to her closet, starting to sing, "if you're happy and you know it… clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it… clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it… if you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" She giggled happily again, clapping her hands and shifting through the wide selection of outfits, trying to pick one that would be appropriate for their date.

She peered through the layers of clothing hung upon the racks. " Which one should I choose?" she wondered to herself.

" Aha!" she squeaked, stumbling upon a great idea.

" Eeny," she said, closing her eyes and pointing at a random direction. " Meeny, Miney, Moe!" she opened her eyes and found herself pointing at the glamorous purple colored dress that she had used when Robin was forced to take Kitten to her prom to buy them time to save the city.

" Robin…" she sighed, staring off dreamily into space. _So brave… so smart…_

She shook herself out of her reverie as she heard a knock on her door.

" Yes?" she called. " Who is it?"

" Um… Star? Do you… need any help?" came Robin's muffled and shaky voice through the door.

" I am fine!" she said cheerfully. " I do not need your help, thank you!"

" Okay… we'll I wait for you outside then…" she heard his retreating footsteps slowly face away.

She smiled again to herself, humming contentedly as she took off her battle uniform and slipped into her dress. She tied up her hair, knotting it into a bun and slipped on the long princess gloves. She eyed her reflection curiously and grinned satisfactorily. She left her washroom, not forgetting to turn of the light, so as to not waste electricity which was bad for the environment and glided gracefully out the door.

Still humming quietly, she slowly made her way towards the living room on the second floor. Clearly in her mind she could see Robin right in front of her, his arm around her waist, the rest of the world twirling around them dizzily as they danced.

The door slid open and she passed through, then descended down the stairs with such elegance that Beastboy and Cyborg paused their frantic button pressing to stare in wonder at her.

" Wow, Star…" started Beastboy, the words died upon his lips.

" … You look amazing…" finished Cyborg, his face formed the exact same expression as the green animorpher.

" Thank you, friends," she said regally, her smile bigger than a banner. In fact, they could've sworn it was stretched longer than two bananas. She looked around eagerly for Robin. " Have you seen –?"

She spotted him. Her smile fell as she advanced towards the scene, believing her eyes were playing tricks on her.

As she drew closer, she realized it wasn't a hallucination. Robin had indeed, his arms wrapped tightly around Raven, hugging her tighter than he had ever hugged Starfire before. Raven's head rested on his shoulder as they embraced, her eyes closed in perfect bliss; a rare smile forming upon her lips.

Robin opened his eyes and caught Starfire watching open mouthed, tears welling deep within her vivid emerald colored eyes. Her vivaciousness gone as if it had never been there, instead replaced with such sorrow and confusion, he immediately let go of Raven.

" Starfire..." he said softly. " This isn't what you think –"

A tear clung to her lashes for a moment, suspended in mid air as if frozen in time, then hit the floor with a resounding splash for such a small drop. Perhaps it was the dead silence that enhanced the sound even more so.

" Starfire, we're not…" started Raven quietly.

" Look, I can explain," Robin cut her off, words tumbling out his mouth in haste, " We were just –"

With a tragic sob, Starfire rushed away, out the door, not sparing another glance at the two.

Beastboy and Cyborg pretended they didn't exist.

He took one last glance at Raven, " I'll be back," he said quickly, bolting out the door as well to find Starfire.

He looked around as he came to the end of the hallway. He knew where she went.

He ran quickly up the flights of stairs, opting to stay moving rather than take the elevator and came to the roof. He burst outside, the sun hitting him with fierce intensity.

She was standing at the edge, her face turned towards the glimmering sea.

" Starfire…" He reached to touch her shoulder. She did not recoil, nor jerk away. She didn't react at all. " Starfire," he said in a low voice. " I know you think I…" he couldn't voice the words, they stuck to his throat. " I… it wasn't anything back there."

Starfire did not respond. Her thick auburn hair blew back from her face as the gales of wind picked up power.

" We're just friends, Raven and I. She was feeling a bit down lately about something, I had to find out what. It was just a friendly hug, Starfire. It didn't really mean anything. I know how it must've looked…"

" Robin… you were holding her so tightly…" she said slowly, avoiding his gaze.

" She needed a hug, Starfire. You understand that don't you?"

" Of course… but the way …you were standing so close to each other…" her voice drifted away.

" It was nothing, Star. I promise. I swear to you upon my life." Robin paused, letting the words sink in. " Star, you trust me don't you? You know I would never do something to you like that. You know that… right?"

" Yes," she said finally, turning towards him. Her vivid green eyes shining again, but the tears were still there. " I know that."

Robin reached around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, lightly against his side. " Good," he said gently.

" Robin?" she said, as they descended the stairs into the garage. She pressed up even tighter now against his side.

" Yeah, Star?"

" I trust you," she said simply. Her words echoed in the empty garage.

He felt guilt overwhelm him for a moment, as he reached over to press the button to open the garage door; then shook it away.

* * *

As they sped through the streets of Jump city, Robin heard the echo over… and over again. They followed him. And he could not leave them behind.

" _I trust you."_

" _I trust you."_

" _I trust…_

" _Trust… you…"_

_" I… trust… you…"_


End file.
